Sugar Walls
by JiffyKate
Summary: Just a sweet and spicy short fic for JennyKate's birthday! There's Edward, Bella, and frosting, oh my! AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** **Hey, everybody! This is just a little something I've written for the amazing JennyKate because TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY! Don't forget to show her some love on Twitter, Facebook, or even in a review! Also, this is un-beta'd so, please excuse any and all mistakes! Sorry, Maurigirl60, I ran out of time! LOL **

**Part 1**

I love October. Cooler temperatures, football, and the smell of apples and pumpkin spice everywhere you go make the fall season my favorite. It also signals the beginning of the holiday season, which is, by far, the busiest time of year for me.

It's also the most fun.

My sister, Alice, and I took over our parents' business a year ago and, after making a few changes here and there, the bakery has become even more successful than it was before.

Yeah, that's right. I co-own and work in a bakery. 'Cullen's Confections', to be exact. My friends like to give me shit for smelling like sugar all the time but I don't care because, since I started working in the store, my weekends are never lonely. They have no idea how sensual baked goods are and I'm not about to let them in on my secret.

You'd be amazed at the pussy that gets thrown my way now. Women love their sweets but they love a man who can bake those sweets even more. Not that I'm a man-whore, mind you. I don't fool around with the moms who come in to order birthday cakes for their kids or anything, and I damn well don't tap the granny asses who like my handmade cinnamon rolls with their coffee every morning.

But the hot, young sorority girls buying cake pops for their new pledges? Yes.

Sexy career women who treat themselves to a stress-reducing salted-caramel brownie at the end of the day? Yes, _yes_.

Flexible yoga instructors sucking the cream out of our famous eclairs on their diet 'cheat' day? Yes, yes, _fuck_, yes.

As I stroll through the front door of the store, I smile as the aroma of cinnamon and sugar waft over me. A change in the season means a change in flavors and I look forward to more customers checking out what we'll be offering for the next couple of months.

Summer is our slowest time of year. Most people try to stay away from baked goods when their attire is mostly made up of swimwear but we still stay busy with birthday parties. Once the pink lemonade cookies are gone and the apple cider muffins are on display, things start perking up quite nicely. There are more clothes being worn but that just adds to the mystery I love so much.

While bikinis and tank tops are fun and easy, I prefer unwrapping a woman, like the gift she is. Soft and curvy under her sweater and leggings and wearing pretty, lacy things normally hidden by cashmere is my absolute favorite. The more layers a woman has on, the more time I can take teasing her, slowing building the passion within her so that she practically comes just from my tongue flicking her nipple for the first time. I've also been known to use scarves in interesting ways but that's a story for another day. Right now, I have to get the store set up for tonight.

A few months ago, Alice and I started what we call our "Shake and Bake Night" and it's been a huge success. Every Saturday night we hold a baking class in the back of the store, which isn't unusual for a bakery to do. What sets our class apart from others, though, is that we offer beer and wine with our lessons and play club music the entire time. Throw in a couple of disco balls and you got yourself a party!

I wave hello to Bree, one of our part-time employees, and the few customers milling about the front counter as I make my way to the back. Kitchen islands big enough of groups of four are set up throughout the room and surrounded by bar stools. I see that Alice has already laid out the baking equipment and ingredients we'll be using so I start moving the beer and chilled wine from the walk-in refrigerator to the makeshift bar we have in the front corner. Being able to freely walk around and grab a drink whenever you'd like adds to the party feel but we like to keep the drinks simple. Besides, we don't want anyone getting shit-faced. I know from experience what a big no-no drunk baking is and I have the scar on my left ass-cheek to prove it.

Don't ask.

"Edward, is that you?"

I put a case of beer down before looking around the room, searching for my sister.

"Yeah, Alice. Where are you?"

"I'm behind the mirror, trying to get plug in the stereo. Help, please!"

In the front of the room, is a long table where Alice and I teach the class. It's set up just like a real work area with plenty of counterspace and a working sink. Behind the table is a framed mirror on wheels that is the same length of the table. This is used so that our 'students' can see what we're doing from all angles. It also allows the ladies to checkout my ass, apparently, but I'm not complaining.

It's behind the mirror that I find my sister reaching for an electrical outlet that her short arms will never allow her to reach. I take the plug out of her hand and quickly plug it in before helping her up.

"Why are you so hard-headed?" I ask. "You know you can't reach that plug. Why do you even try?"

"Because we have a very important group coming to our cupcake class tonight and I want everything to be perfect! You weren't here yet so, I was trying to do it myself!" Typical Type A personality, that girl. "Do you remember Rosalie Hale from high school?"

An image of tall blonde floats through my brain and I nod my head 'yes'. Rose is Alice's age, a year younger than I am, so we weren't close but I know who she is.

"Well, she's engaged to a big-shot lawyer named Emmett McCarty and she's bringing her maid of honor and bridesmaids tonight. If all goes well, we could be hired for the wedding reception!"

"That'd be cool" is my response but, apparently, it's not good enough.

"Ugh, Edward! Baking the groom's cake and wedding cake for the Hale/McCarty wedding would be _huge_ for business! We're talking 500 guests, at least!"

"Okay, okay, Ally! I'll be on my best behavior so that you can bake for the wedding of the year," I promise her while pinching the apple of her cheek.

She repays me by flicking my ear lobe. "That means, no hitting on her wedding party!"

I clutch at my heart in mock surprise. "Now, dear sister, you know that my _flirting_ is what keeps the ladies coming back to Shake and Bake. The lessons are just the . . . _icing_ on the cake."

"Yeah, well, I better not ever hear of you using my icing on any of your conquests, " she yells over her shoulder while walking to the front of the store.

_Hmmm . . . I can't believe I've never thought of using icing before . . . _

I put my perverted thoughts aside and finish getting the room ready.

Thirty minutes later, the room is set up perfectly and Alice is greeting our students for the evening. The drinks are served and the music, while not blaring, is certainly loud enough to get everyone in a festive mood without making it difficult to hear people talking.

I walk up to each lady and introduce myself, welcoming them to Shake and Bake, before grabbing a mic that fits over my ear and stops just in front of my mouth. My genius sister bought us these mics a few weeks ago and they've made these classes so much easier. Not only can we talk and bake at the same time, we can now walk around the room and interact more with our customers. I feel like a damned rock star, strutting around with this thing on.

We allow the ladies to grab more drinks before getting settled into their seats and putting their Cullen's Confections aprons on. I'm just about to start the lesson when I spy a cutie trying to sneak in.

"Come on in, honey!" I greet her. "We're just getting started so find a seat and put on an apron."

Her face is immediately covered in the most beautiful blush I've ever seen and I almost feel bad for embarrassing her. Instead, I'm intrigued and wondering just how far that blush travels. My eyes follow her as she sits right next to the future Mrs. Emmett McCarty and whispers that she's sorry she's late. Rosalie simply rolls her eyes at her friend and slides a glass of wine in her direction.

Once the woman is settled, I introduce Alice and myself again before letting my sister start the lesson. While Alice is describing the caramel apple cupcakes we'll be making, I take the opportunity to look at our latest guest a little more.

Her mahogany hair is pulled up in a ponytail and she's nervously biting her bottom lip. There's something familiar about her and I find myself slowly moving closer to her table. I can hear Alice's voice but I'm not paying any attention to what she's saying. For all I know, she could be telling them something embarrassing from my childhood but I just can't seem to give a damn.

The object of my curiosity is sitting with her forearms on the table, which pushes her tits up quite nicely. This, in turn, causes my dick to stir in my pants and, I know I need to focus on the lesson, but I'm simply finding zero fucks to give right now. I vaguely recall Alice saying something about me not flirting with any of our guests tonight but my promise to obey is thrown out the window when my vision lands on the woman's delectable ass. My fingers are twitching to grab onto it and pull her to me when I hear a throat clear.

My eyes fly up to see the mystery woman looking right at me.

_Holy shit._

I'd recognize those chocolate brown eyes anywhere.

_Bella fucking Swan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention in part 1 that, amazingly, I still don't own Twilight or it's characters. I do have the best friend in the world, though, and I hope she's is having a fab birthday! Love you, JK! BTW, this is still un-beta'd.**

**Part 2**

It's really her.

_Bella fucking Swan is in my bakery._

I watch as her mouth opens in a gasp and I realize that I just said her name out loud . . . and my mic is on.

_Shit._

Bella and I stare at each for a few seconds before I hear Alice call my name.

"Edward, was there something you wanted to add?"

I quickly scan the room to see what step the others are working on and come up with a plan. I walk up to Bella and Rose's table and look into their mixing bowls.

"I just wanted to remind the ladies to whisk their mixture completely, like so," I move behind Bella and grab the hand that's holding her whisk while wrapping my other arm around her to hold her bowl. I, then, demonstrate the correct way to stir the cupcake batter. I feel Bella's body tense when the muscles in my arms contract as I stir. "This ensures that there are no lumps in the batter making your cakes too dense. We want the final product to be _moist_ now, don't we, ladies?" The rest of the class believes I'm talking to them since I'm speaking in my mic but the way my mouth is turned toward Bella's ear, makes it clear that I'm really only speaking to her. I feel her breathing pick up as my lips linger by her skin and I have to force myself away from her to walk back to the front of the room.

I ignore the way my sister is glaring at me while I grab an ice cream scoop and wait to demonstrate the best way to fill a cupcake liner. On the outside, I'm my usual cocky self but on the inside I'm freaking the fuck out.

Bella Swan was the one girl I always wanted but could never have. We ran around with the same group of friends in high school but I never could find enough nerve to ask her out. Besides the fact that she was attached at the hip to her boyfriend, Jake, I was a late bloomer, physically, and didn't fill out or stop growing until my first year of college. The last time she saw me I was just a scrawny, lanky kid with messy hair. Thank goodness the years since then have been good to me. I still have the messy hair but I also have a strong and healthy body, thanks to my daily runs. When you work in a bakery all week surrounded by delicious sweets, you have to find a way to burn off energy and calories. I'm not a meathead but I like having muscle definition to my body and, not to brag, but the ladies seem to really like it, too.

After all the liners are filled and everyone's cupcakes are in the oven, I yell that it's time for a dance break and turn the music up louder. This is always a fun time for our guests to let loose and have another drink while their desserts bake. Alice and I mingle and dance around with everyone but when I turn and am face-to-face with Bella, I can't help but freeze.

I tried to show her my confident side when I demonstrated how to stir the batter but, now, standing before her without any kind of prop to use, I feel like I'm that gawky teenager again. She smiles shyly at me before biting her lip again and I wonder if she even remembers me from high school.

"Hi, Edward. It's been a long time."

_Huh. She remembers._

"Yeah, it has. How've you been?"

"Good, really good, actually. I worked in New York for a few years after college but just recently moved back to Seattle."

"That's great, Bella." _I'm so fucking lame. Why can't I just talk to the girl?_ "I take it, you're in Rose's wedding?"

She giggles before answering, "Yeah, I'm the maid of honor, in fact."

"Oh, that's cool." I want to talk to Bella, I really do, but I can't seem to keep my eyes off her smoking hot body. The things I could do to this woman. Fuck.

"Did you know that cupcakes represent a woman's pussy?"

_Well, that got my attention._

"Excuse me?" I cough out.

"Think about it. A cupcake is cute and small, roughly the size of a vagina, and what's the first thing you want to do before taking a bite into it?" Of course, I'm speechless, so she continues, "You _lick_ the icing with your tongue as a preview of what the whole cake will taste like."

I swallow a few times and try to discreetly adjust myself behind my apron before I try to talk.

"That's a theory I've never heard before." _Please say 'pussy' again._

Bella steps closer and now I'm the one who's breathing heavy. "The cupcake is symbolism for masturbation; it's sole purpose being solitary pleasure. It's not a treat to be shared; it's a selfish dessert for our 'me, me, me' culture. The ultimate party for one, if you will. Looking closer, though, I believe, it also represents oral sex. When your mouth sinks into a warm, moist cupcake that makes your eyes roll back in your head and a moan escape your lips, you're either thinking of eating a woman out or fantasizing about being eaten out. Deny it, I dare you."

My wild eyes find her hooded ones and all I want to do is spread her out on my worktable and show her exactly how I like to eat my cupcakes, other guests be damned.

I watch her lick her lips before she whispers, "And, don't even get me started on _cream-filled_ cupcakes."

_That's it. My dick is about to explode inside my pants and show her all about being 'cream-filled'._

I mentally go through the list of steps of the class and I know that, once the cupcakes have finished baking, they have to cool for a few minutes before they can be iced. This gives me time to take care of my raging hard-on in the bathroom but I'm not sure if I should take care of it by myself or invite Bella to help me out. I know what I _want_ to do but I don't know if she's willing. I'm so pent up, though, I'm desperate to find out.

I rake my fingers through my hair and try my damndest to calm down. Clenching my teeth, I groan and ask, "Why are you torturing me like this?"

She doesn't even flinch. "You started it when you wrapped your arms around me and whispered in my ear. I wanted you to get a taste of your own medicine."

I'm less horny now and starting to get pissed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you never asking me out when we were in high school. I'm talking about you sleeping with anything with two legs except for _me_ - never me. I knew you owned this bakery and worked these parties. That's why I suggested Rose have a pre-bachelorette party here tonight. I wanted to see you in action and I hoped that I would finally have an effect on you."

My mind is reeling and my dick is trying to fight it's way out of my pants so, I do the only thing I can think of. Not caring who's paying attention to us and who's not, I grab Bella's ass and pull her body flush against mine. "You feel that?" I squeeze her flesh and thrust into her to emphasize my point. "_That's_ the effect you have on me. That's the effect you've _always_ had on me. You were just too stuck up Jake's ass to notice so don't complain about me neglecting you. You neglected me first! You were a tease then and you're still a tease now!"

The sting her hand leaves on my cheek is nothing compared to the crack I feel in my heart as she pushes me away and runs out the front door.

_What the actual fuck just happened?_

I walk straight to our walk-in pantry, close the door, and punch the wall. Twice. The pain in my knuckles is enough to make my dick shrivel up but the ache in my chest is still very present.

I just don't understand. I thought I was over Bella Swan. When I saw her tonight, I was shocked but thought it would be great to talk to her, catch up on what's she's been doing since high school. My natural flirty-self automatically came out to play and ended up burning me in the ass. How the fuck was I supposed to know that she'd been interested in me all those years ago? And, what was that crack about me fucking anything with two legs? I've hooked up a lot but I don't think I'm a slut. I always use a condom and get tested regularly, I always remember the names of the women I sleep with and I _always_ make sure they have as much, if not more, fun than I do. I never promise anything I can't give and I've never had any complaints.

I realize I'm pacing when I hear banging on the door and my body stops moving.

"Open the fucking door, asshole!"

_Alice._

I open the door and let her in. "Hey."

"What the hell happened tonight, Edward?"

"Bella Swan was here."

"No shit, Sherlock! What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, Alice, I swear! We were talking and everything was fine but then, she started coming onto me. When I asked what she was doing, she blew up in my face, saying that's what I get for sleeping with everyone but her! She accused me of ignoring her so, I called her a tease. That's when she slapped me in the face and stormed out."

Alice slumps against the wall and lets out a deep sigh.

"What do I do, Alice?"

"Well, it sounds like you have two options: you either take the coward's way out and wait for her to come to you - if she ever does - or you man-up and go find her."

"But, Alice, I didn't do anything wrong! Bella's been back in my life for five minutes and she's already got my insides twisted and my brain hurting."

"Apparently, you have the same the effect on her. Maybe you should both cool off and then figure out a way to talk to each other, otherwise, you're just going to drive each other crazy."

"Yeah, you're right." I rub my eyes, suddenly exhausted. "Wait, why are you in here? What's the class doing?"

"Class is over, dummy. The cupcakes cooled, we iced them and boxed them up, and the ladies left happy and full of sugar and booze. It was a great night, all things considered."

I didn't realize I'd been in the pantry for that long. "Shit, Ally, I'm sorry I was such a fuck-up tonight."

"It's fine, Edward, really. Besides, you're going to make it up to me by cleaning everything up and closing the store. I'm out of here!" She blows me a kiss before walking away, leaving me no chance to argue. Not that I would. Cleaning up is the least I can do for Alice after my behavior tonight. I've never lost control in a class before and I'll be damned if I ever do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is it! The last installment of JK's birthday fic! I hope you all have had as much fun reading this as I have had writing it. I'm tickled that so many of you enjoyed Bella's comparison of cupcakes to lady parts but I must admit that I read that theory online somewhere and tweaked it to fit this story. :-) Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave JK some birthday love if you haven't already! XOXO**

**Part 3**

I leave the pantry and turn the music and party lights off before I start collecting the various pieces of trash at all of the work stations. There are a few beers left, so I put them and the remaining bottles of wine back in the fridge, keeping one beer out for myself.

I'm leaning against my work table, taking a pull from my beer, when I hear the bell on the front door ring. Assuming it's Alice coming back for something she's forgotten, I don't move from my spot. When I see Bella Swan walk quietly through the door and stand a few feet away from me, I still don't move because I'm too shocked to do anything. At this point, I could very well be hallucinating, which would be another great excuse for not moving, so I don't. It's not until she steps close enough to take my beer from me and finish it that I accept she's really here.

She tosses the beer bottle into the nearby trashcan before she speaks.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is soft and timid, nothing like it was earlier tonight when she was comparing cupcakes to cunnilingus.

I start to speak but she shakes her head at me. "Let me finish, please."

I motion for her to continue before crossing my arms on my chest. I know it's a defensive stance but I don't know how else to respond to her words from earlier. She needs to know that I'm not going to back down; I'm going to defend myself whether she wants to hear it or not.

"I'm so sorry I slapped you and said what I did. We haven't seen each other in years and I've never had any claim on you. I had no right to judge you or your personal life."

I feel my shoulders tense. I believe she's sincere but I can't help but wait for another verbal attack.

"I only started dating Jake because I was tired of waiting for you to ask me out. I assumed you weren't interested in me and, when you immediately started dating different girls in our class after Jake and I got together, my suspicions were proven true. Jake was a good boyfriend and you never gave me a reason to _not_ be with him so, we stayed together until we started college.

"Once I was away at college, I never thought I'd see you again, so I put you out of my mind and focused on my studies. I dated and had boyfriends from time to time but no one made me feel like you used to. When I was transferred to Seattle a few months ago, I finally asked Rose about you. I really wished I wouldn't have asked because her stories of you banging every female in town certainly didn't make me feel better."

_Fucking Rose and her big mouth. How she thinks she knows so much about me, I don't know._

"That's when I got the brilliant idea to surprise you here. To be honest, I didn't think you'd remember me."

At this, I have to speak up. "Not remember you? Are you kidding? I've worked really hard over the years to make myself _not_ remember you and I've failed miserably."

Bella is now the one to look confused and I offer her a stool to sit on while I share my side of this pathetic story.

"I desperately wanted to ask you out, Bella. The day I finally had the nerve to do it was the day you and Jake went on your first date. Everyone knew you two were going out except for me. Not only was I heartbroken that you were with him but I was also pissed that no one, not even you, had told me about it. I felt like I was the butt of a joke so, I decided to stop moping around and start living.

"I've been living like that ever since but, the thing is, I realize now that I haven't been living at all. When I saw you tonight, I was beyond shocked. Shocked and turned on, to be exact, but I thought there was no way you'd ever want to be with me. I didn't think _you'd_ remember _me_ but you did. And, then, you started talking all that shit about masturbation and pussies and getting eaten out and I became a horny asshole. I'm sorry for grinding on you like that."

"I'm not." I barely hear the words but they're loud enough to start filling my cracked heart with a tiny piece of hope.

My voice is soft but steady, unlike the erratic beating of my heart, when I hold my hand out for her to take. "Come here."

She places her delicate hand in mine and allows me to gently pull her in front of me to where she's standing between my outstretched legs.

"Can we start over?" I ask.

"Start over? Like how?"

"Start over, like . . . Hey, Bella. It's great to see you. You're even more beautiful than I remember."

I don't fight the grin that spreads across my face when I see her blush return.

She squeezes my hand before responding, "Hi, Edward. I've missed you and, um, you've really filled out since high school." She giggles and I need her closer.

"Bella, I've waited a really long time for you. Can I kiss you now?"

"It's about time you asked!"

She doesn't wait for me to move closer. Instead she throws herself at me and attacks me with her mouth.

Most first kisses start out slow then gradually become faster and deeper. This first kiss, though, is the opposite. It starts out red hot and frantic, too many years of waiting making us both desperate. Eventually, though, our mouths slow down while the intensity of the kiss continues to grow. By the time we pull apart, we're both breathless and flushed and there's no way I'm ever letting her go.

I'm still nipping at her plump lips when I feel her hand slide over my shoulders and across my abs, landing at the waistband of my jeans.

"What are you doing?" I manage to mumble.

"I want you." Her voice is clear and sure, causing me to pull away so that I can see the determination in her eyes.

"Bella, you have me. No one has ever had me like you do but we don't have to rush into this. We have all the time in the world."

"Oh, no, you don't, Edward Cullen. You are _not_ going to cockblock me again, not after you made me feel your hard dick against my stomach awhile ago. No way are you going to deny me what I've waited years for."

_Well, when she puts it like that, how can I say 'no'?_

Picking Bella up by her waist, I set her on top of my work table. My mouth immediately starts kissing her again while my hands slowly move up from her hips to her breasts and give them a squeeze. I can feel her hard nipples are through her layers and the anticipation of tasting them drives me crazy.

Her cardigan is the first item to go and, as much as I want to take my time with her, I just don't think my body will let me. Trailing my fingertips down her throat and across her collar bones, I whisper how beautiful she is before I begin unbuttoning her blouse. When she's only covered in satin and lace, she reaches for my apron and pulls it over my head. The feel of her fingers weaving their way through my hair as I bite down on her covered nipples makes me even more desperate for her. I quickly unhook her bra and toss it to the ground when a thought from earlier this evening gives me direction.

I take a step back only to go back in for another kiss once I notice the adorable pout on Bella's face. I pull off my shirt before reaching behind Bella and across the table, bringing a small bowl with me. Bella's eyes widen as she watches me scoop up some caramel icing on my finger and rub it on her hardened nubs.

Her giggles soon turn to moans as I practically devour her tits. My sister is a fucking genius so I make a mental note to thank her later . . . _much_ later.

"God, Edward, I can't take much more! I need you inside of me!"

I've waited so long to hear Bella say those words but we're both just going to have to wait a bit longer. I plan on savoring every morsel of her body before it's my turn.

My eyes never leave hers as I unfasten her pants and slide them and her boots to the floor. Her body is trembling and there are goosebumps covering her skin so I wrap my arms around her, laying my head against her stomach.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?"

Her arms reach down my back and the sensation of her fingernails scratching their way back up leaves me covered with the same goosebumps.

"I'm perfect; I'm just impatient," she says before biting the shell of my ear.

"Lay down, baby. Let me take care of you."

She does as I command and, when her panties are off and Bella's spread out before me, I can't help but think of one thing: cupcakes.

_She's absolutely right._

I run my thumbs over her lips, opening her up further while decorating her pussy with her own perfect icing. A deep groan rumbles in my chest when I take my first taste. Caramel has nothing on Bella Swan.

"More, Edward," she pleads. Silly girl. She'll never have to beg for me.

I blow cool air on her hot flesh just before I begin feasting on her.

"Fucking delicious," I moan in between long licks and teasing flicks of my tongue. Her thighs are trembling because she's close so I slide one finger, then another, into her pussy, loving the sound her wet sex makes. I suck her clit inside my mouth and rub my tongue underneath her nub at the same time, while increasing the speed of my fingers pumping inside her. Bella's hands grab hold of my head, not letting me move, as she loudly falls apart.

_She's a screamer. Nice. _

When she relaxes enough for me lift my head, I watch as her body continues to spasm, pushing my name out of her mouth in whispers.

You don't need to test me with a toothpick in my center; I'm done. Bella Swan has ruined me for all other women and I couldn't be happier.

I kiss my way up her body and declare that she is now my favorite cupcake flavor.

Bella sits up and lifts my face to hers. Her tongue takes possession of my mouth at the same time she breathes life in me. Nothing is better than kissing her.

"Edward, make love to me."

Well, there might be one thing slightly better than kissing her and I'm not going to waste any more time before finding out. I quickly strip out of my remaining clothes and scoot Bella off of the table.

"Wrap your legs around me, beautiful."

I hold her up by her ass and, when she wraps herself around me, I slowly her sink her down onto my cock. My mind and body are at war - one wanting to be gentle, while the other wants to fuck her silly. Neither of them are able to contain the intensity of the emotions flowing through me, though.

My fingers wrap around her jaw and the back of her head, pulling her mouth to me as my pelvis pushes against her clit with every thrust.

"Never, Bella. Never has it felt like this." My words are forced out through clenched teeth, trying not to lose control too soon. "Please say that you believe me."

"Fuck! Yes, I believe you!" she exclaims, her hands grasping at my body as I speed up my movements.

The room is filled with the sounds of our joined bodies and voices as we explode together. The echoes of our orgasms forever branding the walls. I'll never walk in here and not think of tonight. It's been the best night of my life, so far.

Wanting to stay inside Bella for as long as possible, I gently lay us on top of our pile of clothing, still connected, as we catch our breath. Even though we're completely spent, I don't want to stay here much longer. If she'll let me, I'll gladly take Bella home with me and keep her forever but that may be moving too fast. I've never been in this situation before - I've never wanted a girl to stay. But, then again, this is Bella. I never want her to leave.

She peppers kisses on my cheek and jaw and the feel of her breath on my skin calms me immediately.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" she asks.

I move her hair away from her face and gently kiss her lips.

"Be mine, Bella. Say you'll be my girl."

"I _am_ your girl, Edward. My cupcake and I are all yours," she says before biting down on her bottom lip again. Bella fucking Swan will be the death of me, mark my words.

I watch in amazement as her blush travels down from her cheeks, across her chest and over her breasts, and stops just above her navel. Like an arrow, it leads my gaze to the best cupcake I've ever had, making my mouth water.

_What do you know? I'm up for a second serving after all._


End file.
